Normal is a strong word
by Thisizausername
Summary: Hiccup is the normal adult, he lives with his girlfriend and two dogs. He has his best friend, Jack. They live in a peaceful neighborhood. Just a normal family with normal friends. What could go wrong? Implied Hiccstrid.


**I'm not huge on Modern AU's for HTTYD but I had this idea lately and decided to finally write it. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Astrid dragged herself out of their large bed. Covering her mouth as she yawned the blonde looked to her left to see an empty side of the bed. What could Hiccup be doing at 9 AM on Sunday? Astrid, now curious walked into the living room to find what she was looking for. Hiccup, who was playing their Xbox, and talking to someone on the mic.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. "C'mon! Shoot him-ugh!" Astrid breathed out a laugh at her boyfriends' aggravation. He turned his head and set the controller down. "Oh hey, Ast!" Hiccup greeted, now standing up and walking up to her. "Hey Babe, I don't think I recognize that game," she stated pointing to the large TV. Putting a hand on the back of his next and chuckled "Yeah, it's called Fortnite, a new game that Jack talked me into playing." she hummed in response and poured coffee into her cup. She's heard about the game before, just has never been that interested in it.

"You let the dogs out?" Hiccup widened his eyes and ran to the door quickly. He definitely let them out, just not _in_. Two large dogs came running into the house, tails wagging like crazy. One was a mutt, all black with green eyes and a missing left leg, which had a prosthetic named Toothless. The other was a mix of so many dogs Astrid couldn't keep track. Her name was Stormfly. "Hey, guys!" Astrid laughed out petting them as they jumped on her.

"Hiccup! Come on join the game!" Astrid rolled her eyes. Hiccup and Jack were best friends, sometimes even Astrid got intimidated by it. Though Hiccup was the same with her and Heather. Jokingly for both of course.

"Oh yeah! Jacks coming over in a bit!" Hiccup called out, not noticing that Astrid was now sitting beside him, setting her coffee on the table and unlocking her phone. "Really? Is he joining us while we go to your parents for the night?" A nervous laugh escaped his mouth and his lips thinned. "Hey, Jack I have some bad news..." Hiccup started and a laugh came out from the other side of the mic. "Wait when are we leaving?"

"Around 4."

"Jack back with the good news," Astrid swore he was like a child most of the time, he's lucky she loves him. "I'm going to take Toothless and Stormfly out for a walk." Hiccup unknowingly nodded his fingers moving so fast, she couldn't keep track. "Have fun, love you!" she breathed out a laugh and grabbed the leashes, causing both the dogs to run at her at full speed. "Okay, okay! We're going! Love you too Hiccup!" she called out, putting a jacket on and opening the door before walking out and shutting it behind her. Tugging at Toothless as he pulled her to sniff things, while Stormfly was right beside Astrid the entire time, protecting her. Toothless did the same with Hiccup, she didn't know what it was the two of them had this unexplainable bond, larger than her and Stormfly's.

There was a park around the block of their house, a gigantic field that they usually unleash their dogs and play with them. Once she got to the middle of the field she took their leashes off and they ran around with each other. She stood there and pulled her phone out, making sure to look up every so often to know where the dogs were.

* * *

Once Astrid got back Jack was already there next to Hiccup, both with controllers in their hands. Hiccup had apparently moved one of their older TVs into the living room, where Jack hooked his Xbox up to and now the two were playing together. "Come on! Unfair!" Jack began ranting while Hiccup was laughing. The two were now playing Call of Duty, Jack looked around before breathing out a laugh, and running a hand through his white hair.

Astrid pulled out her phone to check the time, she had it all planned in her head, at 1 she would take a shower then force Hiccup to take a shower for he takes extremely long hot ones and would waste all the hot water. Then by the time he comes out, she'll probably be done with her hair and be getting dressed, and since she never wore any makeup anymore that saved a whole lot of time. They were going to his parents for a large family gathering, for Easter.

"Hiccup, I'm going to get in the shower, you're after me!" she stated, and he let out a groan, his eyes not leaving the TV screen. "Your showers are really short though!" he complained as Jack jumped up and cheered "I know! Maybe you should take notes!" he fell back into the couch and laughed at Jack's mockery dance. "Take that Hiccup! That's what victory looks like! 75 to 68!"

* * *

They were late, she blamed it on Hiccups showering. The couple walked into chaos. People yelling over one another, a karaoke machine set up in the living room and multiple plates of food set out on the gigantic dining room table. Hiccup's cousin, Scott was the first to greet the two, who was interrupted by Stoick and Valka, who were interrupted by the rest of the family.

"I just wanna dance with somebody!" one of his aunts crazily sang flipping her hair, with multiple people singing with her. Astrid let out a laugh, she wished her family was as crazy as that. Scott's girlfriend Rachel, that they call Ruff and her brother Tony, whom they call Tuff were invited as well as Heather and her boyfriend Freddie (Who Scott calls Fishlegs but everyone else ignores the name)

Hours went by and Stoick had pulled out Cards Against Humanity after most of the family left. Hiccup, already being mad that he was losing (Mainly because he always won) was then rather annoyed when his girlfriend won with the card that said "Female Orgasm." After that the two of them had gone home, it being 10 at night they were there for 6 hours and Hiccup basically fell asleep on her shoulder while they were playing the game.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is a bit weird for me to be writing a Modern AU for HTTYD I wrote the word 'Vikings' and 'Dragon' WAY to much. Hope you enjoyed! What should happen next?**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
